


Habits

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom!Harry, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face Sitting, Feminization, Fingering, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Harry's a housewife, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Only in the last chapter though, Or could easily be, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Toys, Vibrator, actually over use of pet names, blowjob, face riding, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, throatfucking, top!Louis, ummmm this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry is a cute housewife who reads cosmopolitan and finds some Kama sutra positions he wants to try with his rich beautiful husband louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nips Ahoy

**Author's Note:**

> Um hey everybody, this is my first time writing anything for this fandom, so go easy on me with the comments. First time writing smut as well so I'm sorry if it's not all that great. Anybody has suggestions please comment and Thanks for reading. :) updates on my tumblr blog devtrix and my personal blog is surftrix. The next chapter with be the spank me maybe position, any ideas, again, please comment, I'm open to anything. I'm talking to much, so I'm gonna go, bye :)

Harry woke up to the beautiful morning sun and an empty bed. That was strange, usually louis would be right next to him. He sat up, looking to his right and finds a note, he picks it up and reads.

  _hello my beautiful darling, had to leave early for work. Theres breakfast on the table though, I'll be back at 8:00, love you bunches babycakes see u later. -boobear_

Harry smiles at that, gets up, walks to the bathroom and get ready for the day. 

* * *

 

Its nearing 4:00 when Harry finds it. His monthly cosmopolitan magazine sitting in their mailbox. He usually reads it after he's done cleaning the house and cooking dinner. Harry flips through the pages and finds an interesting topic.

  ** _kama sutra: bad girl edition._** _8 positions you haven't tried[yet.](http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/advice/g2418/awesome-new-sex-positions/)_

Now Harry and Louis' sex life isn't all vanilla, they've tried things like spanking and tying hands together, but they've never tried different positions other than missionary, doggy, and riding.

So harry reads all the positions with interest and imagines louis doing some with him. Its getting him all hot and bothered, so he decides he'll try the first one out tonight once louis comes back from work. 

* * *

Louis drives back to his house, tired from work, as head of the biggest music industry in London, he has a lot of responsibilities to deal with. It's worth it though, worth coming home to a nice house and a gorgeous husband. He's never had these luxuries as a teen, what with 4 sister and 1 single mother.

He's thankful for his mom though, she tried really hard and succeeded in raising nice, healthy kids. Now that he's managed to work hard and land a job as CEO of playM records industry, he gets the opportunity to take care of his mom and siblings as a thanks for all their love and support. He cant wait to get back to harry, eat dinner and maybe pop in a movie. 

* * *

 

When Louis enters his house and locks the front door behind him, he calls out to harry.

"baby I'm home"

"I'm in the dinning room, could you be a big sweetheart and get the plates from the kitchen?".

So louis goes into the kitchen, grabbinh two plates and enters the dinning room. He sees harry, beautiful as ever, setting up the table, hair in a cute little bun and he's wearing a cute big sweater with purple knee socks.

Louis sets the plates on the table,  walks up behind Harry and warps his arms around his waist.

"Hi baby" Louis says.

"Hi boobear, thank you for brining the plates"

Harry turns around, leans in giving louis a long kiss. They break away a little and lean their foreheads against each other.

"Missed you today" harry says.

"missed you too, work was a mess"

Harry turns back around to finish what he was doing.

"let's eat and you can tell me all about it".

louis smiles and nods his head in agreement, they sit and eat and louis tell harry all about his hectic day; acts getting mixed up with timings, files getting misplaced and annoying managers complaining about everything. Harry listens and sympathizes with his husband, giving him even more of a reason to try out the new position tonight. They finish eating and share doing the washing up.

They get to the couch and pop in a movie, Harry's head in Louis' lap , louis' fingers in his hair playing with his curls, and watching the breakfast club. Harry waits a little before he decides to sit up and face louis, who gives him a questioning look.

 "so babe", Harry begins.

And it's that voice, the voice he uses when he wants something but is too shy to ask for it.

"Yes baby" Louis replies.

harry looks down to his lap and says "um, okay so I was looking in my cosmopolitan magazine today, and I saw an interesting article about different sex positions and... I was thinking we could try some out?"

Louis' endeared, his cute little husband, with red cheeks getting all shy, asking him for permission to try something new, when in reality if Harry dragged him to the room right now and demanded they try a new position he still would have agreed without hesitation.

But here Harry is, asking him and it's the most adorable   thing he's ever seen. Louis raises Harry's chin to look at his face.

"sure baby, show me the article"

Harry looks at him with big green eyes and a hopeful smile.

"Really?"

louis nods enthusiastically as Harry gets up and runs to their room yelling.

"okay wait here ill go get it".

When Harry comes back, he sits next to louis and give him the magazine. Louis flips through the pages and looks at the different names such as  _nips ahoy, peep show and mission control._ He's getting a semi just imagining them doing this.

He looks up at Harry and says "this looks fun sweetie, we can try them out".

Harry squeals a little, taking louis hand and drags him upstairs to their bedroom. 

louis lays on the bed and Harry says he needs to "freshen up". About 10 minutes later harry comes out while louis' done reading the first position.

He looks up and gets his breath caught in his throat, Harrys wearing cute little black lace panties and pale purple knee high socks. He looks so pretty, his hair down and long curls framing his Face.

"Do you like it?" Harry asks.

"you look gorgeous baby, come here, let me get a better look".

Harry walks over to louis and sits next to him, louis reaches out, puts his hand behind Harry head and kisses him slowly. Louis' kisses trail down his neck while harry works on getting louis naked. When they get his pants and shirt off louis' left in his boxers, he detaches himself from the hickey on Harry's neck and pushes him backwards to lay on the bed.

"Gonna open you up baby okay?"

Harry nods in response. louis kisses his way down Harry stomach making sure to leave marks here and there. He gets to the top of the panties, dragging them down a bit to let Harry's cock pop out. Louis kisses the top before he puts the rest in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly as Harry starts whimpering. 

After a couple of minuets harry taps louis on the shoulder, he looks up as Harrys moans.

"lou I'm  gonna come if you keep that up".

Louis sits up and says "turn around baby, get on your hands and knees".

Harry does as told and feels louis pulling his panties aside and then a wet tongue against his rim. Harry gasps out at the sensation as Louis licks around his rim for a little bit before plunging his tongue into his hole.

It's so hot and wet, Harry's so tight it's amazing, he sucks on his rim and slowly adds a finger.

"Oh god louis don't stop please"

Louis keeps thrusting in one finger and says "gonna make you come twice baby, once with my mouth and fingers and another with my cock. Would you like that baby?"

Harry squirms letting out small noises, "Yes, louis please, please."

Louis reaches over to the side table getting out the lube, putting some on his finger. He slowly adds another finger and goes back to licking around Harry's rim. Harry's rocking back on his face once he's  got all three fingers in, it just feels so good, he loves when Louis eats him out, it feels amazing, his tongue thrusting in and out, getting him all wet. Harry's moaning out.

"I'm about to come louis, please louis can I come?"

"Come for me baby come on, I know you can do it, go ahead and come".

With one last thrust to Harry hole,  he's coming, coming hard up his stomach and the sheets, collapsing forward on his face.

"Okay baby, I'm gonna get a towel to clean you up, when I come back we're trying out the position".

Louis gives small kisses to Harry's back and gets up. Harry couldn't wait, he's coming down from his high when Louis comes back with a rag and wipes off his chest.

"Okay sweetheart let's try out that position". 

Louis sits on the bed with his legs stretched out.

"come straddle my thighs pumpkin"

Harry does as told and wait for Louis' directions. Louis grabs his face, kissing him hard, licking into his mouth and moaning a bit.

"why don't you take the lead from here" Louis asks.

Harry rises up a bit, grabbing louis cock, positioning it at his rim, he gasps a little before slowly sinking down, engulfing louis cock inch by inch, knees framing louis hips.

"mmh louis, so big, feel so full".

He's making little figure eights trying to adjust to the size.

"Jesus baby you're so tight, feels amazing, gonna need you to lean back against my thighs".

Harry does as told and oh, god it feels amazing. Louis cock get in so much farther, currently pushing against his prostate. Harry mentally thanks cosmopolitan and let's out a long moan. Louis' just, he's just gonna lose it in about a second because omg this feels fucking amazing, Harry's so hot and tight around him.

"Move Lou, please move"

Louis gives him short little thrusts while moving forward and putting his mouth on Harry's nipple. They're so sensitive and perky, he sucks on one and nibbles a little, Harrys pulling and pushing on his head like he's not sure if he wants him to stop or continue, it just feels so good. Louis moving onto the other one by the time harry starts pushing back against him, squeezing his hole around Louis' cock.

"Oh my god louis feels so good, love it when you fuck me hard and play with my tits, uh ah uh"

Louis kisses Harry's nipple, licks around it a little.

"yeah baby, like my cock, are you my little cockslut?, fuck, your so tight baby, can feel you, all hot and wet, so wet for me"

Harry keens at that and nods his head quickly.

 "mmm yeah louis, yeah, love your cock, fucking me so good, yeah uh, uh uh"

Harry gasps and moans so loud it resembles a pornstar. Harry's close, he knows it, louis goes back to sucking Harrys nipple, pulling at it and letting it go, it's dark pink and extra perky by the time louis pulls off.

"Louis, Lou, ugh, I'm c-close, gonna come, please let me come please"

Louis thrusts in faster, hitting Harry's spot every time, he's as close as Harry.

"go ahead baby, come for me, come on my cock"

With permission Harrys comes, tightening around Louis and coming on both their stomachs, louis gets in two, three short jabs and comes inside Harry. Filling him up, and Harry moans at that, he loves the feeling.

They're both breathing out fast, recovering from their orgasms. Louis slowly pulls out and can't help but groan at Harry's hole. Its all puffy and red-rimmed, his come seeping out, it's fucking hot.

Louis moves forward and kisses harry, they explore each other's mouths for a minute or two before louis' pulling back, looking Harry in the eye.

"so baby, when should we try out the other positions"

Harry just giggles. 


	2. Spank me maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mention that fact that Harry actually does have a job, he's a model. Yupppp, so his hair gets braided and louis' just gonna take a seat because the cuteness is too much to handle Ft. Bathtub sex. Heck yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay spank me maybe position up ahead. There's more feminization in this one verbal wise, sorry if it's not your thing but not all the chapters will be like that, I just like to try out different things and kinks. If you have any suggestion please comment below, thanks again for reading! :D

It's not like Harry just cleans and cooks all day. He actually has an important job. He's a model, harry just gets weekends off sometimes and the nice opportunity to clean because he knows louis won't do it.

He also loves to cook so he'll do that any chance he gets instead of eating take out.

It's unhealthy, don't judge.

It's Monday, Harry's in the studio to do the fall issue of SKAI! Magazine and finishing up in fittings, wearing a skirt, knee high socks, a shirt and a scarf. He doesn't mind wearing these clothes, he like feeling pretty.

His shoots are always versatile, he can be wearing clothes of both genders and feel beautiful. SKAI! Magazine promotes body positive minds. This is why Harry chose to work here, he loves fashion, and all types of styles. Fashion is not limited and everyone should know that. He wants to be sort of like a role model, he wants them to know it's okay to wear what ever you want. If you like it, wear it, you shouldn't care what other people have to say.

 

They send him to hair and makeup where Lou, his hairstylist, mixes it up today, putting his hair in French braids.

Hmm, it looks cute, he'll just go with it.

After 4 hours of standing, posing, touch up and edits he's finally done. He's gonna need like two days off, or maybe 2 years.

He gets home an hour before louis, walking upstairs to their bedroom and starting up the bath while throwing in a couple of vanilla scented bath bombs, his favorite, it's just smells really good. He retrieves some candles from the cabinet and puts them around the tub making the atmosphere a little more sensual.

He's kinda hungry but he'd rather relax for a bit. Shutting off the water, he strips down to his boxers, listening to the vague sound of louis coming through the front door.

"Babe!" He hears louis call out.

"upstairs in the bathroom Lou!"

A few moments later louis comes in walking up to Harry and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby what's all this for?"

Harry tries to subtly undress louis as he explains.

"umm work was exhausting and I just thought I'd take advantage of this big tub, seriously louis it's so big it could fit ten spaceships"

Louis smiles fondly at his husbands exaggerations, he takes off his shirt that Harry's already unbuttoned and starts on his pants.

"Well sweetheart, looks like I'm joining you since you've already gone ahead and undressed me, your hair looks lovely by the way"

Harry blushes a bit, bringing louis in by the neck to kiss him deeply, louis pushes his tongue into Harrys mouth making him moan a little, tilting his head for more. After a few minutes they break away, harry pulling louis briefs down and then doing the same to himself.

Louis gets in first while Harry lights the candles and turns off the light, he gets his phone out of his jeans and plays some music, _the kills black balloon_ flooding through the quiet air. He walks back to louis, climbs in and sits in between the v of his legs, the water feels amazing, and Harry's back is in heaven.

"Mmm this is nice" Harry says, looking up to louis, who kisses his head in response.

"So tell me about these braids, new look huh"

louis smooths his fingers across Harry tummy.

"Mm yeah, the photographer thought it'd be a nice touch since my hair has been getting so long and all".

Louis hums and starts to drag his finger between Harry's thighs.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Niall finally signed on the _Step end_ act"

louis says, moving his other hand underneath Harry's upper thigh, kneading it, causing Harry to gasp mid sentence.

"oh that's- ah- that-s great babe"

Louis kisses down Harry's neck, sucking little marks and nipping at the skin, while moving his finger over to Harry's hole.

"Mh Louis"

Harry tries to say while louis' finger applies a light pressure to his rim.

"Yeah, they're really good, sick sound, I think you'll like them".

Harry can't believe louis' doing this, talking to him like nothing's happening. Small drags of fingers all over his body and he's getting worked up so fast, already has a semi straining against the crease of his thigh.

"Louis please, do something"

louis stops moving his fingers making Harry whimper.

"what's that baby, tell me what you need".

Louis resumes adding pressure to harry rim, feeling around the puckered skin.

"Mmm need-d your fingers, please louis".

Louis reaches over to the side, grabbing the lube and sitting up a bit. Hey, they have these things ready, you never know when you find yourself in such compromising positions. Speaking of positions, louis thinks it's the perfect opportunity to try out the second one.

"Can you get on your hands and knees for me baby?"

Harry moves forward, arching his back and pushing his cute little bum out. Louis lubes up his fingers and trails the pad of them to Harry's rim, pushing in slowly, feeling around.

"Okay baby, I need you to stay still for me, you think you can do that, yeah?"

he's pumping his finger in and out easily by now, about to add a second.

"Yeah Lou, I can do it, I'm a good boy."

Harry moans once louis' nudging in the second finger. He starts to push back against louis, it just feels so good, he needs more, just a little-

"ahh louis!" Harry yelps when he feels a sharp sting on his right bum cheek.

"I told you not to move baby, your being bad, you take what I give you and that's it"

another smack to the same cheek. Harry's eyes are stinging, it's hurts so good, he's always loved getting rough in bed, after all, he loves the pain.

 

Louis is up to three fingers, thrusting them fast and hard into Harry, his pink rim getting darker but the second.

"Okay baby, I think that's good enough, I'm gonna give you my cock now, do not push back and stay still, do you understand?"

Harry nods vigorously, he's so ready for this. Louis sits up on his knees, lubing up his dick and dragging the head across Harry's rim, teasing him a bit before Harry makes a greedy noise. Smack.

"Baby you have to be patient, I'm gonna give you what you need, can see your puffy little hole twitching for it"

Smack.

"Please Lou, please, need you!"

Louis gives one last smack to harry bum and thrusts in slowly, he doesn't want to hurt his baby too much.

"Fuck, baby boy, so tight,"

smack, god louis can't get enough, Harry ass is so fuckable, he needs to wreck it, make that milky skin pink, mark it with his hand prints. Shit.

"Mmh louis fuck yeah, go harder, harder please".

 Louis comes up with a great idea, gripping Harry's braids and tugging his hair back harshly.

"oh my god! Ohh yes Lou yes! Shit do that again!"

God, his back is arched even more this way, and louis' fucking back in hard, he knows he's reached harry prostate when Harry moans out loudly.

"louis mm gonna come, gonna come Lou please".

Louis slows down a bit, not wanting this to end giving him slow thrusts but sharp jabs to his spot.

"Oh sweetheart look at you, taking my cock so well"

He pulls on Harry braids again and delivers another smack to the other cheek.

"Gonna come for me baby huh? fucking this tight hole so good, gonna make you squirt on my cock yeah?"

Louis pulls out, head about to leave the rim before slamming back in, Harry's moaning weakly, it's sounds so rough and scratchy.

"Mm. Yeah louis, m' so wet, gonna fuckin come all over you. Mmm fuck that pussy, fuck my tight cunt"

Harry reaches down to touch himself but louis bats his hands away and warps his own around Harry's dick, jerking him off.

"come for me baby, make that pink pussy squirt"

louis gives him three more hard thrusts and a tug to his braids and then Harry's coming. Louis pulls out quickly and warps a hand around his cock, jerking himself over Harry fucked out hole and coming with a grunt. White ropes marking his baby's bum, leaking down to his fluttering hole.

"Oh god baby, look at that, does my baby's cunt want this come, yeah you want it?"

Harry whimpers, nodding his head yes. Louis drags his dick through the come and pushes it back into Harry's red hole, fucking in a few times before it becomes too sensitive for the both of them.

"Thank you louis, love it when you fill me up like that." Harry pants.

"No problem baby, you know id do anything for you"

louis tries to clean harry up a little and leaves the rest for a morning shower. He gets up and climbs out of the tub, getting two towels for the both of them. He hands one to Harry as he gets out and wraps it around him. Once they're dry, they walk back into their bedroom, Harry undoes his braids and lets beautiful waves fall to his shoulders, puts on some booty shorts and climbs into bed.

Louis pulls on some briefs, turns out the lights and joins his husband. Harry turns to his side to be the little spoon as louis warps his arms around him.

"Love you so much pumpkin" louis whispers, eyes shutting close.

Harry kisses louis bicep and whispers back.

"love you too boobear", promptly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no idea where I'm going with this, I just don't want it to get boring :P.i feel like they don't talk enough, idk, Let's hope you guys don't get bored with this. Anyways thank you for reading and again, if you have questions or suggestions please comment below. :)


	3. Belt It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um. Bathroom sex bc why not???. Public place sex... Bc why not??. Harry and Louis are at fashion show, where Harry will be modeling and louis takes a seat right next to Niall and zayn, all there to support his husband. Belt it out position up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this doesn't suck.

"Pumpkin we're gonna be late!"

Louis calls out to harry, fussing about the room to find his bag and car keys. He knows he left them on the bedside table but it's not there. Ugh, things always seem to disappear when you need them most.

"I know boo-o bear, hold on, I'm almost- ugh- finished"

Harry has been in the bathroom for half an hour, when he should be getting ready for his fashion show.

Harry finally comes out three minutes later, dressed in comfy clothes, wobbling past louis, gathering his stuff and walking downstairs, louis right behind him.

"What were you doing in there baby?"

Harry finds louis keys and gives them to him, who kisses his cheek in thanks. Louis could've sworn they were upstairs, Harry must be magic or something.

"I was... Shaving my legs Lou, Half my wardrobe for the show are skirts and shorts".

That's weird because he was sure Harry had done that last night, and- shit they're gonna be late, they've got to get going. Louis lets the odd excuse pass and walks to the car, getting it started while Harry locks up.

They get there only five minuets late, not a big deal. Or maybe it is since Harry's being whisked away from louis to fittings before he could kiss him goodbye.

Louis walks to the front where the guests are being seated, he scans the crowd, looking for Niall and zayn, who agreed to save a seat for him. Only a moment of hesitation before he finds them and walks over.

"Hey louis, your late" Niall says, zayn waves in greeting as louis sits between his friends.

"I know, it was Harry's fault, took too long in the bathroom".

"Well at least you got dressed properly, I mean dang Lou, looking like a proper daddy." 

Zayn reaches over and smacks Niall upside the head, ha serves him right, the little bugger, yet louis loves him anyway.

"Okay, we need to keep you off tumblr for a while"

although, he'll admit it, he looks good, hair swept up and pushed back, navy suit which he teamed with a crisp white shirt, black belt and brown brogue shoes. Yeah, he was hot.

The lights dim a little as music starts to play throughout the room. Beautiful models starts to tromp down the catwalk, focus and determination in their eyes. Women and Men in all kinds of outfits; skirts, shorts, jean vests, sweaters, scarves, pants, button ups, the works.

And then. And then Harry comes out, Harry, louis' little baby deer, who trips up the stairs, and stumbles over his long gangly legs on a daily basis, but somehow manages to be as graceful as a ballerina.

On stage, he's focused, permanent smirk etched on his face, he's calm and collected. He's wearing really tight skinny jeans, a plaid button up with the first three buttons undone, brown boots and all his curls pushed back.

Louis wants to fuck him.

He looks gorgeous, walking to the other side, catching louis eye and giving him a wink.

"We should go out tonight" Niall says.

"celebrate Harry's performance?", Niall eleborates, when Louis gives him a confused look. 

"Yeah, sounds good, I know a nice bar not to far from here, pento somethn, heard it's nice."

Niall leans back to tell zayn the plan because louis too focused on Harry at the moment.

An hour later, the audience mingles about as the models take a half hour break and louis walks backstage to find harry. He finds him talking to one of the models, he thinks her name was Cher. Harry spots him and motions for him to come over.

He's changed into a white button up tucked into a leather skirt with black platform strap heels that make his legs seem to go on forever. Wavy hair down to his shoulders and Louis really wants to fuck him. Before he knows it, Harry's in front of him, giving him a kiss on the lips. Brief of course in courtesy of the young lady in front of them.

"Cher this is my husband" so he was right.

"louis this is one of the new models, Cher"

Harrys introduction is followed by the biggest smile louis' seen many times but still manages to get the butterflies going in his stomach.

Ha, butterflies, Harry's got one on his stomach, literally tattooed there, and louis got the matching "it is what it is" tattoo to go with it.

Because _couple tattoos are so cute Lou_  and he really couldn't say no to his princess. The tattoo looks sick thought so that's always a plus.

"Louis?"

And huh, oh yeah, he's at a fashion show.

"hmm?" he replies.

Harry snakes an arm around his waist.

"I was saying, Cher knows the photographer of Trix magazine, she said she could talk to him about putting me on one of the covers".

Trix magazine, one of Harry's many obsessions, he loves SKAI! Magazine but he's literally talked louis ear off about being on the cover of Trix. And louis listens, every time because he's in love with the big dork, and will always listen no matter what. So yes he's familiar with it, and can practically feel Harry's excitement radiating off him.

"That's great baby, I hope you get it".

They talk with a few more people, more of _this is my husband louis_ , and _great job out there harry_  and _oh you guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen_.

It's not like louis doesn't appreciate the compliments, no, he just wants to get harry home as soon as possible. To get him spread out on their bed so he can eat him out for hours, yeah that would be nice.

"Lou, babe" Harry says, grabbing ahold of his hand and leading them towards the restrooms.

"Harry what are we doing in here?" Louis asked as the other boy checks in each stall finding nobody and going back to the door, locking it shut.

"Harry?" Said boy walked up to louis and pushes him back up against the wall.

"shhh Lou, I have a surprise for you"

Harry bites his lip, taking louis hand and puts it on his hip, dragging it down to his thigh and up the skirt, feeling a lacy material. And okay, sex in a public bathroom is nice, hot even, it's better then waiting. He'll go with it. Louis cups Harry's bum cheeks, massaging it and spreading them, making Harry gasp.

"That's a lovely surprise baby", louis starts to kiss down Harry's neck, unbuttoning his shirt.

"The panties aren't the surprise Lou"

louis looks up at Harry and he's smirking, why is he smirking.

Harry reaches behind him, pulls the panties aside and takes louis finger, dragging it between his cheeks and oh god that's a buttplug.

It's a purple buttplug, keeping Harry's hole stretched and open, that's why Harry took so long this morning, grunting and walking funny. Jesus louis' gonna explode, Harry's literally going to kill him one day. Ha. What a way to go though.

Louis tries to sound put together when he says "is that what you were doing this morning baby?"

He pushes the toy in a bit, getting a whimper in response.

"Y-yeah, was thinking we could have some fun during the show, make it quick and dirty, mh, just take it out n' slip your big cock right in me".

Louis turns Harry around, dragging him to the table with a bowl of mints and small towels. It's a fashion show of course they have fancy bathrooms.

Harry lays back on top of it while louis raises his skirt dragging Harry's panties off his long legs and over his heels, flinging them on the floor. He steps in between Harry's legs, pulling his thighs closer to him.

"Here baby, take my belt and put it around my back" louis gives him the belt and he does as told.

"Now put your legs on my shoulders and hang on tight to those belt starps. Don't worry baby, I've got you if you can't hold on that long."

Harry puts his long legs on louis shoulders as louis slowly takes out the toy.

"Oh god hazza, if we had more time I would keep you like this, tease you till you come and then fuck you long and hard with my cock."

Louis grabs a small packet of lube out of the pocket on his suite. You can never be too prepared. He unzips his pants and pulls down his briefs as his dick slaps up against his stomach, Harry moaning at it in appreciation.

"Gonna fill you up quickly, baby, we have 20 minuets, I think, so we have to make this quick".

Louis lubes up his cock and slides it into Harry as quickly as possible without hurting him.

"Come on Lou, I'm so open right now, need you to fuck me fast" 

Once louis bottoms out, he slowly starts to pick up the pace, grunting every few seconds.

"Still so tight baby, even with your fucked open hole, you still feel tight"

Harry can't even sound coherent right now, he can literally feel everything at this angel.

Everything is stretched and if feels amazing, louis' dick pounding into his prostate, makin a mess inside him.

"Yeah Lou, always tight for you, f-fuck, need to hurry babe, 've only got t-ten minuets"

"you'd like that wouldn't you!, you like knowing there are people outside this room who will need you in ten minutes, look everywhere to find you, walk in and find you like this. Like a little slut, with your panties on the floor, skirt up and me fucking you into the table. You'd like everyone to know that your my slut, and you only take my cock."

Harry whimpers loudly at that because yes, yes he's only louis', he only bends over for him, would drop anything he's doing to please louis.

"Yeah Lou, I'm yours, I'm your good boy, only yours, love you so much, please Lou make me come, please".

Louis thrusts in three more times and smacks Harry's thighs making the curly haired boy come, getting his skirt all sticky and messy. He gonna need to replace that before they call him to go on. Louis pounds Harry's hole a few more times before he pushes in as far as he can and comes, filling Harry up nicely.

Their both panting, trying to catch their breaths as louis slowly removes himself. He finds the buttplug and slips it back in Harry who grunts in response.

"Want you to keep that in for the rest of the show baby, we'll see if I feel like doing anything about it when we get home".

Harry nods his head and stands up, getting a kiss on his lips, cheek and forehead.

"I'm gonna clean up and try to look presentable, can you go get me a skirt like this one off the rack somewhere in the fitting room?"

Harry asks, pulling the skirt down and wetting a towel to clean himself off.

"Sure baby, I'll be right back"

louis kisses harry again, tucks himself back in his boxers and zips up his pants. Louis unlocks the door and steps outside. People are staring but he doesn't care. If they heard, good. Let's them know harry belongs to him and only him. He finds another skirt and walks back to Harry. When he enters, Harry has his panties back on and somewhat presentable hair, his face is flushed though. Glassy eyes, pink cheeks and swollen lips.

"Here baby", louis gives him the skirt and waits for him to get dressed.

"Alright, shall we?" Harry says, holding out his arm, waiting for louis to loop his through it.

"Niall suggested we go out tonight, as a celebration type deal" louis says walking out with Harry to the fitting rooms.

"That sounds nice, yeah let's go after the show".

"Alright babe, I'm gonna go back to my seat, see you later babycakes"

louis kisses harry deeply and pinches Harry's bum for good luck who squeals into the kiss but laughs anyways. He walks back to find zayn and Niall, who is shaking their heads at him in a knowing matter.

Well, he couldn't help it, and besides it was all Harry's idea, he was perfectly fine with waiting. But on the other hand, sex. Actually, hot and fast sex. You can't blame him, his boyfriends a _model_  and louis' only human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha that was terrible. Well the smut was bad, but I think my writing might be better in the detail department. Anyways thank you for reading!


	4. Mission Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dumb bitch thinks she has a chance with louis, jealous Harry, riding aaaaand angry sex. Yuppp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, mission control position up ahead, verbal feminization is used, hope that's okay, thank you for reading, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit thrown off lately, especially about writing. Idk. Anyways I'll talk to you all next time. Bye :).

The annual PlayM holiday party is not something harry looks forward to every year. Sure he will go to support his husband and be by his side so he doesn't have to face this torture alone but it just gets so boring sometimes.

People gather at this party for two reasons. Producers who are looking for new acts and vice versa. Harry knows how the evenings going to play out, louis will drag him around from person to person, he'll talk about his business and agree to think about joining businesses with other bosses but never will because he's got Niall and Zayn. They're business partners, best friends, and are very loyal to each other.

Louis' supposed to pick him up around 6:30pm, it's 3:00pm right now so he has 3 and a half hours to mope, suck it up, and get dressed. He thinks he'll mope for an hour or two.

Harry tries to get dressed but he's not sure what to wear, ugh he hates picking out clothes for fancy parties. It's like when it's your friends party you have the option to keep it casual or dress up, but this is a business party and he can't look like a hobo standing next to his gorgeous husband, not to mention he's a model, he should know how to pick something out.

He's not feeling it though, he just wants to wear a sweater, some leggings and call it a day. He mopes some more until he hears the front door open and holy shit, is it six-thirty already?.

He checks his phone and it says 5:30. There's still time, but he's done nothing productive for almost 2 hours. Wired how time flies.

"Lou is that you?" Harry calls out as footsteps are nearing closer.

"Yeah babe it's me, I assume you're not ready yet right?".

Harry looks around trying to get some type of outfit together, throwing clothes around to make it look like he did _something_.

"Ummm, sort of..." Ugh Harry fails at life, but who cares. Louis opens the door and finds his baby lying on their bed with his clothes strewn everywhere.

"Right. See I knew you would do this, so I told you to be ready by 6:30 but the party actually starts at 8:00 so you have-" louis looks down to see his watch "- 2 hours."

Harry gets up, slumps over to louis and gives him a hug, putting his arms around louis' waste and nuzzling in his neck.

"Mmm, louis I don't wanna gooo" Harry pouts so hard louis swears there's an indent on his blazer.

"Baby, I know you don't like these things, but I need you to be my big boy and get dressed please"

louis kisses Harry's temple a few times before moving away.

"I actually bought you an outfit that I'd like to see you in, I mean it's totally up to you if you want to wear it but, I though it'd look nice."

Harry thinks about it, "where is it?" 

Louis points to the closet, "in there behind the coats".

Harry moves in that direction, kissing louis' cheek on the way, and rummages through the coats. He finds a blue bag and pulls out the contents one by one. A black knee-high pencil skirt, a criss cross stretch crop top and black [Pumps.](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=3352226&.svc=email&id=140731728) 

Fancy, he thinks, he gathers the stuff and walks out of the closet, sets the it on their bed and walks back to louis, putting his arms around louis neck.

"Thank you so much boo-bear,I love them and I love you!"

He peppers louis' face with kisses and ends with one on the mouth.

"Glad you like them baby, now go get  _dressed_  please" he slaps Harry's bum causing him to squeal and giggle, he's so cute.

Louis loves him, he really does. They both get changed as the hour passes, by the time they're done, louis' sitting on the couch at the foot of their bed waiting for Harry.

"Baby we need to leave so we can get here early, I have to make sure everything's going as planned".

Harry emerges from their bathroom looking gorgeous as ever, the skirt really compliments his legs and his butterfly tattoo barely peeking through the the cut of his sweater.

"How do I look?", Harry turns around slowly to showcase his new outfit.

"You look amazing sweetheart, absolutely beautiful. If we had time I'd fuck you right now, unfortunately we don't".

Louis gets up, grabs Harry's waste with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, giving him a deep kiss, lasting for a few minutes as their tongues tangle.

They pull away, "thank you Lou,"

Harry gives him a peck, "you're the best" another peck, "we'll see about fucking me when we get back" he kisses down to louis neck and nibbles before he pulls away.

"Let's get going shall we?"

They start to put on their coats as they head downstairs to the car.

"You got everything?" Harry asks, "phone, keys, wallet?" he continues.

"Yup, you?"

They both get in and strap in their seat belts.

"yup, I'm ready let's go."

Louis pulls out of the driveway and heads to the building.

They've been here for 3 hours and Harry just wants to go home. He's walked around with louis, met old and new faces, and then subtly swished away to find Niall and zayn.

He talked with them for about a few more hours before he started missing louis again and went to find him. He's walking to the bathrooms when he finds louis, his eyes widen as he sees a girl, a tall girl with blonde hair, gross black roots, with a black skirt that barely hides her butt, and a white button up, tied into a bow at the front.

She has her arms around louis waste and the other on his chest, louis tries to push her away gently but she keeps clinging to him.

This bitch thinks she can just put her hands on his man, well she better think twice. Harry walked over to the pair, heels clicking loudly. At the sight of Harry louis pushes the girl away more then gently this time. Harry puts on a fake smile and comes up next to louis.

"Oh hey Lou, who's this" Harry asks, already looking at the girl with daggers in his eyes. Stupid bitch.

"Um, Harry this is Brittany, she's a new act looking for a producer"

The girl looked at Harry, probably annoyed he interrupted their little conversation.

"Hmm, well it looked like she was looking for a lot more"

Brittany scoffs, "excuse you, I'm a talented singer, I'm gonna be famous, who the fuck are you?!"

Harry smirks and wraps his arms around louis.

"I'm his husband, bitch, so I suggest you get your slutty little ass out of here, PlayM does not need acts like you"

She scoffs again. Harry takes louis face in his hands and kisses him hard, making sure to stick his tongue in louis' mouth, making exaggerated moans and roughing up his hair.

When they part, the girls has gone and everyone is watching them. Harry licks his lips and pulls louis to the coats closet shouting "nothing to see hear folks, go about your own dam business please."

They get in their coats and leave to the car, Harry drives back to the house because louis hasn't said a word since they left. Once they get to the house harry stomps upstairs and starts to remove his clothes. He's fucking pissed, yeah he got that dumb bitch to leave louis, and yeah maybe he took it too far with the moaning but, louis' _his_  god dammit.

Speak of the devil, louis comes in, just as Harrys removed his shirt. He closes the door and leans against it.

"Baby" he starts.

"No! Louis! I don't want to fucking hear it!".

louis looks up, surprised at Harry's outburst.

"Excuse me _Harold_ , I'm the one who just got embarrassed by their husband in front of the whole fucking business department because he had to go and have some bitch fit!"

Harry, well Harry's just about ready to burst with anger.

"Some bitch fit? Some bitch fi- louis! That _slut_  was all over you!, I could _not_  let her think she had a chance with you, not even for a second!".

Somehow they've migrated towards each other, they're pretty much eye to eye at this point.

"News flash _babe_  I'm a producer, people throw themselves at me all the time! Only I don't respond because I know I've got a hot, sexy husband to come home to everyday!".

Harry can't take this anymore, he grabs louis face and kisses him, much like before, in the next minute clothes are flying everywhere as they undress, hands roaming each other's bodies. They walk backwards, both naked and lips still attached, then Harry pushes louis on the bed. He finds one of his bandanas, takes ahold of louis hands and brings them up to the bars at the front of their bed.

"What do you think you're doing baby?" Louis asks as his hands are being tied to the bars.

"I'm tying you to the bed boobear".

"Yes, I can see that, but _why_  are you doing that?"

Harry thinks about it for a minuet before he grabs another bandana and ties it around louis head.

"Okay louis, here's how _I_  want this to go. You're gonna be a good boy and do everything I say"

Harry gets up from the bed when he's done and walks to the dresser.

"This is your punishment for letting that whore put her hands on you"

Harry pulls out two black lace garter belts and black lace panties. He puts on the lingerie and asks "What do you say babe, huh? Gonna be a good boy for me?"

Louis is surprised to say the least, he's usually the dom in the relationship but he doesn't mind letting Harry take control. It's actually kinda hot, as long as he gets Harry's hole on his cock, he fully supports where this is going.

"Okay, love, I'll be good."

Harry hums in appreciation, he crawls up the bed and plants his bum right on louis crotch. Harry starts to kiss louis neck, sucking a bruise to the skin, marking what's his. He continues down to louis torso, kissing a nipple, sucking it in and flicking his tongue over it. Louis moans a little at the sensation, he's still pissed that Harry had a hissy fit in the middle of his companies party but if this is what he gets when Harry's jealous, maybe he'll do it more often. Maybe. Just not in front of his co-workers.

"Ahhh" louis lets out a squeal, manly squeal mind you, when Harry bites down on his nipple, god His mouth is amazing.

Harry moves further down and kisses louis' stomach, it's Harry's favorite part, it's not quite abs but not quite pudge. It's adorable. He continues to kiss until he gets to louis cock, he kisses the tip and kitten licks for a few minuets.

"Come on baby, don't tease!"louis pleads.

Harry stops and looks up at him, "sorry Lou, but you're in no position to tell me what to do. Just for that I might reconsider blowing you" he traces a finger from louis' thigh up to his pubic bone.

"Mmh, I'm sorry baby, please, please just touch me!"

Harry smirks and goes back to licking at the head, he licks the underside, over the vein and back up. He takes half louis' cock, slowly working himself down until it hits the back of his throat. He goes back up and sucks at the head, and repeats the process, bobbing his head up and down. Louis can't see but he can certainly hear when Harry gags or slurps up his pre-come. All he wants to do is run his fingers through those curls then fuck Harry's throat.

Louis moans loudly and Harry knows it means he's close, so he lets louis' dick fall from his mouth, and gets off the bed.

"No, babe please! I was so close, please let me come" louis whines.

"Uh-uh louis, your gonna come when I say you can, and that's when I've got your cock in me"

Harry brings the chair in the corner to the foot of the bed, he grabs the lube from their beside table and then unties the bandana from louis head. Louis looks up at Harry and, well, Harry and lace is such a big turn on. He just so fucking sexy, he's all pale and soft skin then there's the contrast of the dark and rough fabric, it's gorgeous on him. Harry goes back to the chair and sits.

"alright Lou, your gonna be a good boy and watch me open myself up for you, okay?".

It wasn't a question, louis knows that, he watches as Harry unhooks the garters and takes off his panties. He puts both feet up and brings them to his chest, putting his pink hole on display, he lubes up a finger and circles his rim, rubbing around the pink puckered skin and dipping the tip inside, he gets down to the knuckle before taking it out and repeating. He pumps his finger in and out, gasping and whimpering. He adds another, roughly fucking in fast.

"mmm Lou, I'm so tight for you, can't wait to fuck my cunt on your cock"

Harry gets up to three fingers, his hole is tinted red and he's a moaning mess, he removes his fingers and looks at louis with hooded eyes, breathing heavily.

"You ready babe, gonna make you feel so good"

Harry's rubbing his rim, going around in circles, gasping hard as tears fall from his eyes. He's just so sensitive.

"I'm so wet for you Lou, fuck!"

Harry slaps his hand down on his hole twice and moans loudly, Jesus louis' gonna die. That was really hot, he's not sure he can last. Harry gets up and shuffles over to louis, he lifts louis' knees to his chest and then straddles his hips and squats so his thighs hug louis'. He grabs louis' cock and lowers himself, taking in inch by inch.

"Mmm yeah, Lou, gonna ride you so hard, uh, love your cock"

Harry whimpers till he's seated, he stays in place to adjust to the size and then slowly starts lifting himself up, he slams back down hard causing both of them to scream out. Harry starts to ride in earnest.

"yeah baby, fuck you feel so tight, got such a nice wet cunt, feels so good"

Harry's keeps riding louis, getting to the top and squeezing his hole, then slamming back down, he's close he can feel it in his tummy, tell tale signs of his release.

"Mmm, Louis, 'm close, gonna come. Shit."

Harry fucks down three, four more times, "go ahead baby, come for me, get me wet, get your pink little pussy wet, come on my cock baby".

And that does it for Harry, he's coming hard.

"Baby, babe, I'm about to come, please let me come please!" Louis begs.  

"go ahead Lou, because after this I'm going to ride your face while you clean up your mess".

That makes louis come, moaning loudly, he's filling Harry up so much some of his seeps out as Harry slowly removes himself. He crawls up to louis face and places his hole over louis mouth.

"you want this babe?" Harry asks, lowering his hole on louis mouth, louis barely gets a lick in before Harry's moving away.

"Answer me Lou"

How does he still have energy to be so demanding, louis will never now.

"Come on sweetheart, ride my face, let me taste that pretty pussy, looks so good baby, so red 'nd fucked out"

Harry doesn't need anymore convincing so he lowers himself and feels louis' tongue dart out, he loves when louis eats him out, it just feels so good. He starts moving back and forth, he can hear louis sucking on his hole, the squelching sound of his come being fucked in and out. Louis sucks on his rim and swirls his tongue around it.

"Lou, gonna come again, god, love when you eat me out, like that baby? Like my wet cunt on your face?, mmm yeah, fuck my hole babe, uhh uhh"

Harry's so close, he squeezes his thighs around louis head hard and with one last shove of louis tongue in his hole, Harry comes for the second time. He rides out his high until the overstimulation gets too much. He gets off louis and scoots down a bit, and Harry swears if he could, he'd come again right now. Louis face is glistening with his come and sweat, he looks so hot.

"Mmm baby that was amazing, taste so good" louis says.

Harry leans down and kisses louis hard, licking into his mouth, tasting himself and louis, it's amazing. Louis' pretty much fucked out so they bring the kiss down to lazy pecks on the mouth.

"Can you untie me now?" Louis asks with a smirk, harry shoots up, he totally forgot.

"oh god babe, sorry, you were so good for me too"

He gives louis a kiss on his forehead and unties his hand. Louis stretches his arms out trying to get the feeling back in them.

Harry gets up to go to the bathroom and grabs a towel, wetting it a little and walks back into the room, he cleans up both of them as best as he can, throws the towel somewhere and shuts off the light. He climbs into bed next to louis and then over to burry his face in louis neck.

"Babe, we have to talk about the party"

Harry whines and tries to shrink in louis' hold, hugging him tight, like if he tried enough, he'd disappear and won't have to talk about it.

"Come on sweetheart, I know we both get jealous some times but you have to admit, you could have handled it better."

Louis' right, he knows louis' right but still, he doesn't want to talk about the dumb bitch or the party.

"I'm sorry Lou, you're right, I could have handled It better but I was just so mad, she was all over you and I can't just stand there and do nothing"

Louis shifts a little and kisses Harry's curls. 

"I know baby but maybe next time, you can call a bitch out somewhere that doesn't involve my business or company okay?"

Harry humfs in agreement.

"hey none of that princess, promise me you'll think before you act next time"

Harry doesn't respond so louis tickles his stomach and Harry giggles loudly.

"There we go, there's my sweet baby, now promise please?"

Harry kisses louis on the mouth.

"I promise, I love you Lou" and even in the dark louis can practically see Harry's dimples.

"Love you to hazza, goodnight" louis tightens his hold on Harry and kisses his temple.

"Night boo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy, so that was that, ummm, yeah, thank you so much for reading, hope that was okay, 4 more positions left to go. As always any suggestion just comment below, I will see you next time.


	5. Peep Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone. My gift to you bc I'm a butt and I haven't updated in a while.... Or maybe you don't really care bc I suck at writing, but I'm not a quitter!!! I will not rest until I've finished all 8 positions. So here's some festive Christmas sex! Along with some double penetration!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all happy birthday to my baby louis! Oh son, where has the time gone. Lol anyways Heyyyy, long time no see,... Heheh.... Okay so I've been reallyyyyyy busy, like ridiculously and when I do have the time, I'm ridiculously tired and I take a nap, bc sleep is nice and id choose it over anything. Buttttt to make up for it, here's some hot(?) festive sex! Yeahhhh, hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Holy shit I forgot and important part. XD the removal of the butt plug. Sorry for any of the readers that noticed that, new readers should have no problem. But it should be fixed now.

"Baby?" Louis whispers to a sleepy Harry who's resting his head on louis shoulder.

His eyes drooping and only opening when louis nudges his side a little.

"Mmm what" Harry slowly drawls out.

"the movie's over lets go upstairs to bed"

They were watching 'brave' because Harry just insisted on a Disney movie, ironically he's the one falling asleep.

"Noooo, just wanna sleep here" he whines.

louis shifts out from under Harry and stands up. He grabs Harry's hands and tries to pull him but that seems to be no use as Harry shifts to his side, burying himself into the couch cushion, sighing tiredly.

"C'mon sweetheart, I'm gonna be all alone without you"

No sounds comes from the lump on the couch.

"I'll carry you" louis continues.

Harry turns his head, opening one eye to look up at louis.

"Really?" Harry asks as louis sits on the couch next to him and holds out his arms.

"really really" he replies.

Harry moves so he straddles louis lap, puts his arms and legs around louis neck and waist. Louis stands with a grunt, and walks upstairs to their bedroom. He tucks harry on his side and then comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry shifts his head a little and pecks louis on the cheek.

"thank you loubear" he says sleepily.

Louis kisses Harry's curls, "no problem sweetheart". They both fall asleep, snuggled up as close as they can.

Louis wakes up to find Harry watching him intently. 

"good morning creepy", louis groggily gets out.

He sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Hiiii" Harry replies, moving closer and nuzzling in the side of his neck. Louis wraps his arms around his boy and sighs contently.

"So baby, what's on the agenda for today?" Louis asks.

"Ummm, well we have to go buy gifts for everyone and plan out where we're going to spend Christmas this year."Harry replied, giving louis' cheek small kisses in between.

"So Christmas Eve, slash my birthday, we'll spend it at my parents house?" Louis ended that in a question, not sure exactly how they want to arrange family gatherings this year.

"Your mom called, she said they want to come here, I think that's easier on us, plus our house is big enough to fit all of us. I'm sure."

Harry reasoned, smiling because he loves his family but having louis' family there is even better. He loves how everyone gets along, louis' sisters have Gemma, like having an older sister, his mom and jay are best friends and the Christmas spirit is over the roof when they're all together. He can't wait.

"Yeah, I'll call and tell everybody today" louis replied. 

* * *

 Louis and Harry end up at the mall, shopping for 15 people. The mall is ridiculously crowded and they have a lot of walking to do. They go to all the stores, urban outfitters, forever 21, sephora and all the girly stuff for the older girls. Of course having to get help from the people who work there because they're shit at finding things the girls might like.

Then they head off to various toy stores, buying multiple dolls and frozen themed items for the twins. Then it's off to babies R us, buying a lot of plush toys and baby things for the younger set of twins.

And then there's harry, picking out cute baby onesies and holding them to show louis because

"oh Lou, they are so cute! I want one!", and "please please please, I want a little curly blue-eyed monster running around!".

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, kisses harry on the cheek.

"one day sweets, one day well have a baby, but for now let's enjoy other people babies, because at least when they cry, you can give them back to their parents".

Harry swats his hand against louis shoulder, mock-gasping.

"Well now i might jus have to find someone else!" Harry playfully states walking away.

Louis raises his eyebrows, "that's what you think kitten, but just remember-"

louis comes closer, catching Harry by the waist and wrapping his arms around him, whispering in his ear

"- you're mine and only mine, I would never let another person touch you, let alone have a baby with".

The thing is Harry has a huge pregnancy kink, and not to mention a huge heart for children. He loves kids, loves babies, and sometimes he gets baby crazy and they end up with little onesies and little socks lying around the house. 

"Harry what are these?" Louis would ask as he finds the baby stuff.

"I had to get them Loubear, they're just so cute!" Harry would explain.

Back to the present though, Harry shivers at louis words, loving the domestic talk that's going on. They make their way to a gag shop, deciding to get random funny stuff for Niall, Liam and Zayn.

They get the box of 'Weenie-Linguine' penis shaped pasta and 'after dick mints' for Niall.

The candy condoms and 'Harry the humping hog' for Liam.

And last but not least the mosaic rasta leaf ashtray and pot leaf mask for zayn.

Harry sneaks off to the lingerie section, he buys a _festive_  outfit and a certain toy as apart of louis birthday gift. They make their purchases and drive home.

Their Christmas slash louis' birthday is a wonderful gathering of family, all of them cramming into the house and everyone _thankfully_  loving their gifts.

Harry and louis get lovely drawings from phoebe and daisy, hand-made mugs from lotte and fizzy, kitchen appliances from their mothers and a cheeky present from Gemma, who told them to open it later.

Once dinner has been eaten, classic movies have been watched, presents have been opened and hugs and kisses have been given, everyone turns in for the night The next morning, after Christmas Day, everyone agrees to go out ice skating, Harry and louis hang back though because Harry insists he gives louis his present now.

* * *

 

Harry and louis are in their room, louis on the bed and Harry's in the bathroom. After a long while louis calls out "Okay sweetheart what's my present?".

Harry comes out and louis' jaw drops. Harry's wearing a red lace nightie, the top lined with white fur and the bottom stops mid thigh, also lined with fur. He has dark green panties on and dark green knee high socks with black garter belts connecting everything together.

"Happy birthday Lou" Harry says, voice low, he walks to louis and sits in his lap.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise" louis says, reaching down and squeezing Harry's bum cheeks.

Harry puts his arms around louis face and leads him into a kiss. He lick into louis' mouth, tasting cookies and sweets. Harry removes louis' shirt and pants before getting back on his lap and resumes kissing him. They make out for a few minutes, tongues tangling, lip biting and a string of spit connecting them when they part. Harry slowly grinding down, gaining friction on his cock.

"Come on sweetheart, lay back I want to enjoy my present" louis says with a smirk.

Harry gets up and lays down, knees bent and waiting.

Louis squeezes in between Harry's legs and kisses the smooth skin of his thigh, sucking a mark closer to his bum cheek, biting it, then licking over it. He continues to kiss and bite till he thinks Harry's had enough, if his moans are anything to go by. He pushes up the end of the nightie and moves the panties to the side so he can get a good look at Harry's hole. It's tight, pink and he can't wait to ruin it.

"So pretty baby, so pretty for me in your little panties" louis says, and then bends his head, flicking his tongue out against the puckered skin, making Harry mewl.

He gives little kitten licks before he starts to flatten his tongue, licking repeatedly as he works the tip of his tongue in Harry's hole.

Harry gasps, moaning out, "mmm, yeah lou, love when you eat me out. Getting me so wet, ughh."

Louis works half his toungue in, feeling around Harry's walls, all slick and hot, as Harry squeezes around him. He takes a finger into his mouth and then put the tip against Harry's hole, slowly inching his way in, and then out.

He detaches himself completely, which makes Harry whine, to get the lube. When back between Harry's legs, he lubes up two more fingers and slowly add one by one, making sure harry takes the time to adjust.

He licks around his fingers, removes them and sucks at Harry's hole, which is now red and open. So gorgeous louis think, he licks in again and adds his fingers. Harry pushes at louis' shoulder gently, signaling for him to move back. Louis gives him a questioning look.

"I'm ready Lou, need you to fuck me." Harry's whines out, rubbing 3 of his own fingers over his hole. Not quite going in, just spreading around louis spit and the lube.

"Okay baby, I wanna try something, can you scoot closer to me?"

Before he can continue Harry  puts a hand on Louis' arm.

"Take your pants off" Harry's says.

He gets up and goes to the corner of their room, where a black chair is sitting. He looks in one of the bags and pulls out a small purple vibrator. It's probably 4 inches but it has 5 settings, which gets Harry even more excited.

He walks back to louis, who has a surprised yet amused look on his face.

"I got us this-" Harry gives the vibe and little remote to louis and lays back down "- thought it might be fun, for the both of us."

Louis sets the stuff next to Harry and then takes off his boxers. Harry takes off his panties and lies on his back with his knees bent and legs in the air.

Louis gets on his knees in front of him, while Harry keeps his head straight as louis holds his ankles and lifts his butt and lower torso off the bed to the level of his cock. Jesus Christ louis can see everything, Harry's hole is so open, his rim all puffy, and red.

"Gonna give you my cock sweetheart, yeah? Want my dick in your little pussy baby?"

"yeah lou, want it so bad, mm so wet for you, fuck my little cunt, want you, please!"

Louis slowly inches his dick into him, rocking in and out, trying to get Harry to adjust. Once he's inside, Harry spreads his knees far apart and _louis gets a show he'll never forget._  

"Oh baby, your little hole looks so pretty stretched around my cock, can see everything. So gorgeous around me."

Louis fucks in slowly, gliding in and out, he takes his cock out and rubs the tip against Harry's hole. Tapping it a few times before plunging back in, making Harry scream out.

"Oh, oh god Lou, feels so good."

Harry looks so gorgeously flushed, his nightie bunched down to his neck, his pretty little nipples on display. Louis reaches down and pinches one pink bud, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, then twisting it again. He moves on to the other one and gives it the same treatment.

Harry gasps at the stimulation, "you've got such lovely little tits baby, you feel so good right now", louis praises as he continues to fuck in quickly.

"Are you close baby?" He asks, slowing down a bit.

"Yeah, so close babe, so close, can you use the vibe please?" Harry pleads, wiggling his hips, trying to get louis moving again.

"Do you think you deserve it sweetheart?" Louis questions.

Harry nods very quickly. 

"such a little slut for me baby, my cock not enough for you huh?".

Harry's eyes widen and he begins to sputter out "no Lou, no, always enough, always makes me so full, but, I'm your little cockslut louis, please! Want more."

Louis reaches for the vibe and places it against Harry's rim, "okay baby, since you said please, I'll give your sweet cunt another cock, okay?".

Of course the vibe is like 4 inches and Harry knows nothing compared to louis 7 inch cock but he likes to push his limits.

Louis quickly pushes his dick back into Harry and then slowly pushes the vibe beside him. He grabs the lube and add more around Harry's hole, getting him even more wet.

Once the vibes all snug inside, louis reaches for the little remote and puts it on the first setting. They both moan in unison as the vibrations envelope louis' dick and runs through Harry's body. Harry takes this moment to appreciate louis body, it looks so fucking hot right now, his biceps are flexing, holding Harrys legs up and his abs straining from the angle he fucking Harry. He can't take it, he's been on edge for so long he _needs_  to come.

"can I come Lou? Please?"

Louis takes his dick out and sets the vibe to the second setting.

"Come for me baby" and then Harry's spurting, coming all over his chest, some goes so far as his chin.

Louis lowers him on the bed and slowly eases out the plug.

"okay baby, need you to come finish me off, with your mouth" louis says, holding himself from the base to keep from coming.

Harry crawls over and leans down, he puts a hand around louis girth, who's hisses at the contact. He leans down and sucks the tip in, moving his tongue in circles around it. He goes further down, sucking and licking on the underside, bobbing his head up and down, then going further.

Harry gags a bit before pulling off "fuck my mouth lou, please?", he goes back down and relaxes his throat as louis slowly builds up a rhythm of fucking into his throat.

He gets in one, two, three pumps before he's coming with a grunt. Painting the inside of Harry's mouth and pulling away, coming on Harry's face in the process. Harry reaches up to his face and pushes the remaining come in his mouth, licking around his fingers and swallowing.

"That's my good boy" louis says, patting Harry's cheek, he looks down and notices Harry's hard again.

"You want me to take care of that baby?" Louis asks.

"Well it's you're birthday Lou, I'll do whatever you want me to do." Harry replies, laying back down in the bed.

Louis walks around the bed and retrieves Harry's panties.

"How about, you take off your pretty little nightie and put your panties on-" Harry takes the panties quickly and takes off his top. "- then I want you to ride my cock, till your filled with my come" Harry gasps at the statement.

Louis lays back against the headboard as Harry scrambles to get on top of him. He straddles louis waist, and moves louis cock in between his bum cheeks, letting it glide against the lace.

"Want that so much Lou, wanna be filled with your cock, get my little cunt throbbing"

Harry lifts himself a bit, grabs his panties and moves it to the side as he guides louis cock in him with his other hand. Harry moans at the over stimulation, he feels so sensitive right now.

"Gotta make this quick sweetheart, before the rest come back." Louis pants out.

Harry moves up and down, riding louis' cock urgently trying to get both of them to come.

He lifts himself up, almost off louis' cock then slams back down, squeezing at the base.

"Mmh Lou, gonna come, fuck me babe! Fuck my pussy hard, make me scream!"

Harry moans out as louis moves his hip upward, pounding into Harry's hole.

"Come on baby, come for me, make your little pink cunt squirt, come on my cock" 

Louis gets in 4 more pounds and then comes, filling Harry up so well. Harry comes too, soaking his little green panties. He gently removes himself from louis cock and collapses on his chest.

"Happy birthday boobear, I love you, so much!"

Louis chuckles and rubs a hand over Harry's back, kneading the tense muscles.

"Thank you babycakes, best present ever" he says with a smile.

Harry looks up and pouts his lips out for a kiss. Louis leans down and connects their mouths, giving long kisses before they fade into chaste ones.

"So I think we should opens Gemma's gift now". Harry pipes up with a grin, dimples full force, and who's louis to deny his baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there that! Hope you liked it, and if you didn't, that's not my problem, as I've given you countless warnings that I am not a writer, but a very determined person to get this fic done!. So 3 more positions left! I'll probs take really long to update cuz I still have shit to do. I have a life people!
> 
> Anyways , thank you so much for reading, I hope this satisfies most of you, aaaand yeah, see ya next time. :P


	6. Downward facing doggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sad and Louis cheers him up. Lots of fluff and smut. Enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy peeps, long time no see, I hope this is good, I changed up my writing styles, I think it's easier to read now. Anyways hope you enjoy.

"Mister Tomlinson your husband is here to see you" came Alex's voice from the intercom on Louis' desk.

"Send him in please" Louis replies. He swivels his chair left a bit as Harry walks through the door. "Hello darling, what a lovely surprise, come have a seat". He pats his lap as Harry make his way over wearing one of his flowery button up, black jeans and boots, looking beautiful as ever.

Harry takes a seat on Louis' lap and nuzzles in the crook of his neck, giving the skin soft kisses.

"Missed you today" Harry whispers softly. He looks up and leans in to kiss Louis on the lips, once, and lays his head back down on Louis shoulder.

"What's got you all quiet baby?" Louis asks as he warps his arms around Harry, rubbing his hand down his back in a soothing way. Harry doesn't say anything, just nuzzles closer and Louis knows what that means. It's means Harry is upset about something and he just wants to sit quiet in his husbands arms until he feels like talking about it. After five minuets of slow caresses and small kisses to the temple, Harry straightens up a bit to look at Louis.

"Ready to talk babe?" Louis asks.

Harry takes a deep breath and nods his head. "Louis... Am I ugly?" Harry questions, lowly. Tears start to form in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and Louis becomes alarmed. How could his sweet baby think he's anything other than perfect.

"Harry, baby, please don't cry, love. You're not ugly, you're beautiful baby", Louis rubs Harry's back and brushes away the tears with his other hand. He reaches over carefully, so as to not move Harry, and pushes a button on his intercome.

"Yes mister Tomlinson" came Alex's voice.

"Hold all my meetings today please?"

"Alright, anything else?"

"No, that'll be all Alex thank you." Louis settles his attention back on Harry, re-wrapping his arms around his boy. "What happened today?"

Harry let out a few hiccups as he stumbles through his story. "I-It was during my shoot, we, we were all huddled around the laptop to look at the pictures, and I was wearing a blue romper with a floral pattern on it and" Harry looked away and let out a small whimper.

"Tell me baby, what happened next?" Louis asked quietly, kissing Harry's curls and petting at his sides to calm him down.

"A-a-and, their was a new intern who started making snarky comments, saying how dumb I look in girls clothes, said I was the ugliest thing on earth-" Harry stops to get some air in as more and more tears fall.

"And that wearing those clothes just makes me look ten times worse".

Louis is so furious right now, he literally can not believe a company such as Harry's would hire a piece of shit Internet like that. He had to stay calm for Harry's sake though because he needed him right now.

"Baby, sweetheart, I'm so sorry you had to deal with all that, did they at least fire him?"

"Yeah, t-they said he never has a chance at interning anywhere else again."

"Good, that bastard can go fuck himself. You're beautiful baby, and I'm so proud of everything you've done. You're such a big inspiration to the people around you. That's guy is an insignificant little shit who doesn't matter to anyone whatsoever. You're beautiful baby and anyone with eyes could tell you that."

Harry rubbed at his eyes and took big breaths, trying to gain some control. What Louis said made him feel better, it's just that he just can't believe this happened today. Who even does that, there Harry was minding his own business, when a person starts bullying him for no reason. Some people are just assholes and that's why Harry does what he does. To protect and encourage kids that it's okay to be who ever you want to be.

Louis cups Harry's cheeks and gently lifts it to look at his face. It's blotchy and red, his nose is stuffed. His eyes are puffy. Yet he still looks like the cutest disgruntled kitten ever. Louis kisses all over his cheeks, forehead and ending the final kiss on Harry's lips.

"Do you want to go back to the house?"

Harry nods his head as they both stand up. They gather their things and walk to the elevator, Louis' arms still wrapped around Harry's middle. Harry had taken a taxi to Louis' work so they both piled into Louis's car.

Twenty minutes later they arrive at the house. They both get out, Louis goes over to Harry's side and walks them to the front door. They get inside and Louis locks the door behind them.

He hugs Harry close, kissing his head as he continues to rub his back. "Why don't you go upstairs change in some p-jays and I'll go into the kitchen and make us some tea and we can lay in be together for the rest of the day okay?"

Harry nods his head, pouts up at Louis for a kiss, which he gives, and heads upstairs. Louis makes the tea and set everything on a tray, taking it upstairs to their room. He walks in seeing a lump in their bedsheets and curly hair poking out the top. He sets the tray on the bedside table, removes his clothes, save the boxers and gets in next to Harry. He lifts the sheets to reveal him in a long grey cotton shirt and pretty pink panties. Harry's still sniffling but he's calmed down a lot more, burrowing into Louis' arms and neck.

"Oh baby, my perfect little sweet angel, it's okay, you're alright." Louis comforts Harry with small kisses and soft touches. Kissing his lips to which Harry reciprocates eagerly. Licking into Louis' mouth, moving to kiss along his neck.

"Mmh, sweetheart do to want me to make you feel a little better?"

Harry nods, still kissing at Louis neck, leaving small bruises behind.

"Yeah Lou, please, need you." Harry whimpers out.

"Yeah? Want me to lick you out baby? Play with you're pretty little nipples."

"Yeah, want that, please loubear, please". Harry lays back and raises his shirt up and over his head, leaving him in his panties.

"Look how beautiful you are sweetheart, so pretty in you're little panties, yeah"

Harry blushes a little but those are the compliments that get him by, Louis is always the source of courage he needs to do anything. He's always supporting Harry and that's why he loves Louis. He's so caring and sweet, and always knows what Harry needs at times like these. He's already feeling better just by having Louis near him.

Louis kisses Harry once on the lips and moves down to his chest. Taking the left nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue around it. Sucking it till its red and puffy, with Harry gasping and squirming underneath him. Louis does the same thing with his right nipple while pinching the left with his other hand.

The thing is, Harry's just so sensitive, he can feel when Louis sucks on his nipple, when he adds a teeth, biting, and then twisting the other.

When Harry's thoroughly flushed pink from his neck to his chest Louis lets up and kisses down to Harry's thigh. Sucking a mark on the inside, then moving over the mouth at the wet patch forming on Harry's panties. Harry whimpers and puts his fingers in Louis' hair, not really grabbing, just feeling the soft hair. Louis raises Harry's hips up, encouraging him to put his legs over his shoulders.

He moves the panties to the side with one hand and holds Harry's left cheek open with the other. He leans down and kitten licks the skin around Harry's hole, soon changing into broader swipes. Harry whimper loudly and actually grabs Louis' head this time, pushing into Louis mouth.

"Please Lou, don't tease, want your tongue please!, want it in my little tight hole." Louis licks around some more before he straightens the tip of his tongue, pushing into Harry's hole. Harry's pushing his head between his cheeks but he doesn't mind, it's wet and hot and he's probably drooling down his chin, but Harry's letting out the cutest moans so he's pretty content with where's he's at.

Louis re-doubles his efforts and plunges his tongue into Harry's hole, closing his mouth and sucking on the skin whilst fucking his tongue in and out.

"Shit Lou, gonna... Gonna come, keep fucking me, making me so wet" Harry gasps out, trying to focus on getting closer to his high.

"Yeah babe?, gonna come for me. Gonna make my little angel squirt, make you even more wet" Louis gives kisses around Harry's hole, licking back in and nibbling on the puckered skin. Harry's pushing his hip into Louis' tongue, trying to get it where he wants it most. So Louis licks his index finger and slowly pushes it into Harry hole, who moans loudly at the intrusion.

Louis fit in another finger beside the first and his tongue once Harry's ready, stroking at his prostate relentlessly.

"Oh Lou, gonna come, please let me come please Louis!"

"Go ahead baby, come for me sweetie, mess your little panties for me"

Louis adds in the third finger and Harry's coming. Moaning, so loudly the neighbors probably heard, but he doesn't care. He feels so good right now, so floaty and warm. Louis lowers Harry's legs and slowly takes off his sticky panties.

"Mm, was that good baby do you feel better?"

"Yeah loubear, thank you so much, love you so so much!", Harry babbles, coming down from his high. Louis bends down and kisses Harry's lips softly.

"What about you Lou?" Harry mumbles against his lips.

"Thought we could go for round 2, make you come again on my cock, does that sound good baby?"

"Yeah but can I suck you're cock first Lou? Wanna taste you please"

And Harry's pouting so cutely, how could Louis ever say no. Harry gets up and turns them around so Louis' back is against the headboard and Harry's nuzzling into Louis' thigh. He mouths at the bulge in Louis' boxers and drags down the waistline. Louis' cock sprigs out and Harry slowly takes it in his hand as Louis grunts at the first feeling of contact. He licks around the head and moves his hand up and down Louis' cock slowly. Keeping tight pressure as he takes the head into his mouth and sucks languidly.

"Yes baby, just like that's, can you take a little more kitten?"

Harry nods as best as he can and fit more into his mouth, bobbing his head. He goes up and sucks at the head, then licks around the underside of Louis' cock. He drops back down and sucks harder at the base, pulling off and continues to get him off with his hand. Once Harry regains some air, he goes back down, almost taking Louis whole cock down his throat.

Harry stills his head and looks up at Louis through his lashes, he looks amazing, with his pink lip wrapped around his cock, ever the cockslut. Harry's silently asking him to fuck his throat do Louis moves his hip slowly, fucking in and out of Harry's throat, the pressure is tight and so, wet, god it's amazing. Harry's hard again, cock straining at his thigh. Hopefully Louis' up for fucking him into the mattress.

"Mh baby, stop" Louis gaspes out. Easing Harry's head of his cock, who whines about being pulled away from his favorite thing. Louis chuckles at his silly baby, so cute with his glazed over eyes and flushed checks, pouting sweetly.

"Didn't want to come yet sweets, wanna come when I'm inside you yeah?"

Harry's nods his head and climbs into his lap as Louis quickly removes his boxers and let's Harry straddle him. They make out for a few minutes, Louis putting his hand in Harry's curls and pulling lightly to which Harry moans at. He likes a little pain.

"Okay baby, gonna give you my cock now, turn around please, hands and knees" Harry does as told, but feels Louis raising his hips up in the air with his hands and feet only touching the bed. Kinda looks like a downward dog position.

"Umm, Lou? What are y-"

"Don't worry baby, wanna try something new, make you feel really good" Harry's just nods, trusting Louis, he knows Louis always tries to make it good for the both of them, so this is most likely gonna feel amazing.

Louis comes up behind him and hold his hips so he doesn't fall over. He bends over a little and rubs the head of his cock on Harry's hole.

"Ready baby? Ready for my cock?"

"Yeah Lou, please, kitten wants cock in him right now, please. Wanna feel you."

Louis pushes in slowly, watching Harry's hole take him in inch by inch, courtesy of the fingering he did earlier.

And God it feels amazing, Harry's so hot and tight around him, his little pink hole taking all of him. He's so proud of his baby. Louis starts to thrust in slowly, as Harry lets out little breathily moans.

"Mmm, Louis, please fuck me harder, m' so wet, fucking my little hole so well"

"Want it harder kitten? Feels good yeah, like my cock in your little fuck hole, hmm."

Louis fucks in faster, grabbing on to Harry's hips harder, then slaps his had down on on cheek. Harry's moans loudly at that, rocking his hips back against Louis. This feels amazing, Harry can feel Louis' cock so much better in this position, it's driving into his prostate spot on, he's so close he just needs a little more.

"Lou, so close, need to come, please make me come Louis, need it."

"Me too baby, wanna come in you, gonna get you all wet inside, make you come so hard"

And he does, a few thrusts later they're both coming. Harry's clenching tight around Louis, as he comes on the sheets. Harry collapses on the bed as soon as Louis lets go. They're both breathing heavily, laying on the bed to take a minute and calm down from they're high.

Louis sits up and watches Harry's hole, letting his come drip out, the hottest thing ever, his cock twitches at the sight but he doesn't have enough energy to go again.

Louis gets up and gets a rag from their bathroom and comes back to wipe Harry up, and clean around his sensitive hole. They get up, Harry waiting by the bed as louis shoves the dirty sheet off the bed and grabs a thin blacker to cover them. They both get on the bed and wrap around each other.

Harry's head laying on Louis' chest while Louis threads his fingers through sweaty curls. It's sorta gross but that's what love is.

"We forgot about the tea" is the first thing that comes out of Harry's mouth.

"Did you want me to go make another cup, that ones most likely cold by now."

Harry laughs a little because he's so lucky to have the most caring husband in the world.

"No thank you Lou, just wanna stay here with you and cuddle"

"Okay, and do you feel better baby?"

"Yeah, thanks boobear, feel so much better" Harry says, nuzzling into Louis neck.

"That's good, just remember baby, no matter what anyone says, you're beautiful, in whatever clothes you wear. You're also beautiful on the inside and I'm so proud of you baby, you really are amazing and I love you"

Harry's gives Louis' neck small kisses of appreciation, "thanks Lou, I don't feel sad anymore, and I love you too because you take care of me, and look out for me and you always know what I need. I couldn't have asked for a better spouse" he beams up Louis with a dimpled smile.

"Glad to hear that baby, now how about we get some sleep, you must be exhausted, you've had a big day"

Harry giggles because Louis sounds like a parent. "Alright _daddy_ , I'm going to sleep, goodnight, love you".

And, well Louis knows Harry was just joking, but that title just does something for him. His cock gives a little twitch at the name but as sleep overcomes him, he puts those thoughts aside for later.

"Love you too baby" Louis whispers out into the darkened room. Kissing Harry's head one more time before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh, the might've been bad but, probs better then the other chapters. Anyways, did you see what I did at the end there huh??? ;D, you can guess what the next 2 chapters is gonna consist of! Except I have a good idea for the last chapter!. Anyways, if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me or if you have any suggestions feel free to comment! I will unfortunately not be updating soon, maybe sometimes in June, because it's almost the end of school and I have a lot I need to study for and school stuff to do. So expect a new chapter sometime by the beginning of June. Anyways hope you enjoyed, see y next time. :)


	7. Vibrating V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's behavior has been unacceptable and Louis is gonna teach him a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, God I'm such a lazy hobo! ha! Anyways I'm back, 1 more chapter left thank god! Bc writing is hard! I admire the people who update frequently and actually have a plot to their stories. Anyways, have fun reading. Hope it's good. And I forgot to remove the vibrator.... Again, haha! I'm so bad at this, anyways if u read this and noticed that too, I apologize, but if your new to this chapter then you're fine, I fixed it.

"Hey baby, just calling to let you know I'm gonna be late coming home tonight. Sorry. Dont wait up sweetheart, I might take longer then usual. Okay I love you, bye."

Louis hung up his phone and sat back in his office chair again, looking at all paper work he'd have to do tonight. It was 6:00pm on the dot, pretty much everyone had packed up and left because they close early on Sunday's. Except when you're CEO of a big music company, you actually have work to do.

Two hours, 20 contracts and one take out box later, Louis is exhausted. So many acts, especially in the spring time, are begging to get signed so they can do small tours for the summer. The sooner he looks through these the sooner he can get home to his beautiful boy.

Louis was pulled out of his thought as someone knocked on his door. He was sure everyone had gone home, he should be the only one left.

"Umm, come in?"

The door opens and surprise surprise Harry walks in the door way, closing it shut behind him. Why is he here, and more importantly why is he wearing a long black coat.

"Baby? What are-"

"Oh Mr.Tomlinson, sorry to bother you but I came here to talk about the "inappropriate behavior" you wanted to see me about"

Louis is very confused right now. Harry doesn't even work here and he doesn't remember telling him anything about his behavior. What is going on.

But then he looks at Harry. Really looks at him and notices. Notices the devilish smirk, the mischievous shine in his eyes and realizes, it's a game. Role play, one of Harry's favorite things to do. Well, it's 8:00 now, and no ones around so, if Harry wants to play games then he'll play.

"Uhm, yes Mr.styles why don't you take off your coat and have a seat"

Harry does and, dear god, has Louis died and gone to heaven?, because his husband looks absolutely gorgeous right now. And yes he probably thinks the same thing every time Harry dresses up but Louis will never get tired of it.

Harry's wearing a black wrap miniskirt, a white croptop with a black bralette showing through, and black pumps. Louis couldn't be anymore grateful for having a sexy minx to call his own.

Harry walks around and sits on the edge of Louis desk. Heels coming to rest on the edge of Louis' seat.

"So about your behavior, Mr.styles, I think we may have to get that taken care of if you want to keep working here"

Harry pouts at Louis and moves his hand to Louis' shoulder.

"What do you think I should do Mr.Tomlinson?"

"Why don't you come a little closer, and I'll tell you what we're gonna do"

Harry gets off the table and straddles Louis' lap. The fabric of his skirt stretching over Louis' legs, rubbing his hand up louis' chest. Louis runs his hands on top of Harry's thighs, inching closer to whisper in his ear.

"How about, a punishment? Hm, do you think a good spanking will fix your bad behavior?"

Louis kisses Harry's neck, going down the column of it and unbuttoning his white shirt, exposing the bralette. He continues to kiss till he ends at the top of Harry's bra, sucking the skin until he's left a red mark.

"Answer me kitten"

"Mhm, yes sir, want you to spank me, I've been a bad girl. Teach me a lesson"

Louis brings Harry forward and kisses his lips hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth and sucking on Harry's bottom lip, who moans into the kiss. He pulls away a little and gives him a few more chaste kisses.

Louis pulls back, "Then bend over the desk for me babe"

Harry gets up and bends over the desk, pushing his bum up in the air and arching his back. Louis runs his hands up and down Harry's bum and thighs. He lifts the skirt up, revealing the pale skin wrapped in lace panties.

"I think, 15 spanks will be a good reminder to behave yourself, is that okay with you sweetheart?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good, and if you're good for me, I'll give you a present"

Louis settles a hand on Harry's lower back and sends a little sharp smack to Harry's bum with the other. Harry hisses through the pain and pushes his bum back for more. He gives Harry two more smacks, watching the pale skin turn to a rosy color under the black lace. He continues with another ten short and fast smacks, 5 to each cheek. Harry's panting by the end of it, letting out small whimpers as Louis runs his hand on his redding skin. Louis bends over and kisses one cheek and pats it lightly.

"You did so well sweetheart, why don't you turn around and open your present".

Louis sits back in his chair and separates his legs. Harry turns around and gets on his knees in front of Louis and lays his head on his lap. Louis cards his fingers through Harry's curls and pets at his cheek with his other hand.

"Come on baby, don't you want to open your present?"

Harry nods and unzips Louis' pants. He lowers the waistband or his trousers and pants. Louis' cock springs out, hard and curving up to his belly. Harry takes it in his hand, giving a few pumps and takes the tip into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. He bobs his head down, sucking hard, then going back up, popping off and kissing the side. He licks from the base, all the way back to the head and put it in his mouth, sucking hard till his cheeks hollow out.

Louis unbuttons his work shirt and takes it off, throwing it behind Harry. He puts his hand behind Harry's head and pushes it down on to his cock. Guiding Harry's mouth along his cock. He slowly starts to fuck his hips into Harry's mouth, getting the tip to the back of his throat and holding it there for 5 seconds, as Harry gags a little, spit bubbling out the sides of his mouth.

Louis takes Harry off his cock to let him breath as Harry continues to jerk him off with his hand and breaths in air. After 15 seconds Louis repeats the previous motion, guiding his cock to the back of Harry's throat and holding his head there. Harry moans, reaching a hand down to touch but Louis smacks his hand. He gently pulls Harry off his dick to look down at him.

"No touching baby. I'm going to touch you in a minute, don't worry, you'll get you're present soon."

Harry nods up at Louis, playing with the spit and pre-cum he's gathered in his mouth with his hands. Harry wraps a hand around Louis' cock and goes back to sucking on the head. A minute later Louis can't handle it anymore and gently pushes Harry back, taking his cock in his own hand, jerking it fast in the direction of Harry's mouth.

"Open up baby, come get your- ugh- present"

Harry opens his mouth wide and sticks out his tongue. After a few more rubs Louis' coming in long strokes over Harry's cheek and most landing in his mouth. He brings the tip of his cock to Harry's face, guiding the come on his cheek to his mouth. Harry has the happiest look on his face, bringing his hands up to his face a swiping the left over come to his mouth.

"Mmm, good huh? Did you like you're present baby?, how about you swallow for me"

Harry does as told and smiles up at Louis, dimples and everything.

"Thank you for my present sir"

"You're welcome sweetheart, it's your turn now, lay back on the table for me"

Harry takes off his button-up and skirt, then lays on the desk in his bra and panties. Louis takes off the rest of his clothes and steps closer to Harry.

He lifts up Harry's legs, "hold your legs for me babe".

Harry does and Louis lowers himself to Harry's hole, stretching the panties to the side and licks a stripe up Harry's hole. Harry gasp at the contact, pushing back for more.

Louis licks around his hole several times, spitting on his hole and rubbing it all over.

"Mmh, Lou, getting me so wet, love it when you lick me out"

Louis hums, and pushes his face further, working his tongue into Harry's hole. He sucks on the rim, nibbling on it a bit which makes Harry moan loudly. He smacks Harry's right cheek, and continues to lick around Harry's rim. He alternates between slow and fast licks, then plunges his tongue in Harry's hole.

He pulls back and opens the small drawer by his desk, he grabs a little bottle of lube and shuts the drawer. He opens the cap and squirts some on his fingers, rubbing it together to warm it up, and then brings one finger to Harry's hole. He slowly pushes it in, then out.

"Lou, I'm sorry but I can't hold onto my legs that much longer" Harry pouts at Louis.

Louis pulls away and stands up, helping Harry into a sitting position. He stands between Harry's thighs and put a hand on his face. Kissing his lips twice.

"That's okay baby, thank you for telling me, would you like to lie on the floor?"

"Can we lie on the carpet?" Harry says with a smirk.

The carpet Harry's referring to, is the plush white fluffy carpet in the middle off Louis' office floor. Louis has really tried to keep it clean because it cost him a larger amount then usual, as it was hand-made and imported from China. But his baby is getting tired and nothing is more important, then his baby's comfort.

"Anything for you, sweet pea, come here"

Louis lies on the plush carpet and motions for Harry to come sit on his chest. Harry takes off his panties and sits on Louis stomach, scooting up to Louis' face and looks down at him.

"Turn 'round baby, wanna finish tasting your little pink hole"

Harry blushes and turns around, bringing a hand down to stroke Louis' cock while he gets eaten out. Louis pushes in two fingers, slowly bringing them out, and pushing back in.

After a few minutes he adds a third one. He watches Harry's rim widen around his fingers. Beautifully darkening the pink skin.

"Is this little pussy wet for me baby, am I the one who's making you so messy?"

"Ohh, yeah- yeah Lou, only you, making my cunt so wet, gonna come, please let me come?, mmh!"

"Sure thing sweet baby, go ahead and come"

Harry reaches back and grabs Louis' hair, shoving his mouth back to his hole, and moving his hips around to get Louis' tongue back in. He's basically riding his face, and that's just so hot to Louis, he's getting hard again. A few more plunges of his tongue and Harry's coming. He arches his back and clamps his thighs shut, not giving Louis any oxygen. Louis loves it, he licks Harry out till his legs are lowered from around his face and he can breath again.

"God lou, so good, want you to fuck me now please, please Loubear, want your big cock in my wet tight hole."

Harry says, rubbing three of his own fingers around his puffed out hole.

"Anything for you baby, wanna try something new?"

"Like a new position?"

Louis nods his head and taps Harry's thighs, motioning him to get up. Harry stands and leans against Louis desk. Louis grabs the lube, gets up and walks to his office chair and sits down. He reaches over to the small drawer, again, and pulls out a little vibrator, setting it on the table.

"Come here baby, straddle my thighs"

Harry's takes off his bra and walks over and does as he's told. Louis moves Harry's hips up so he can brush the head of his cock around Harry's hole.

"Im gonna give you my cock now baby, then I'm gonna add in the vibrator, ok? Is that something you'd like sweet pea?"

"Yes! Please Louis, want that, I love you so much, please!"

Louis pats Harry's bum and lubes up his cock first then reaches past him to grab the vibrator. He lubes up the little vibrator and puts the lube on the table. He leans back in his seat and slowly pushes his cock in Harry's hole, making them both moan at the sensation.

He moves in and out as Harry moves his hips meeting Louis' thrusts. After he's sure Harry's adjusted he turns on and pushes the small vibrator next to his cock, making them both moan at the sensation. Harry's head falls back and Louis leans closer to kiss around Harry's neck, biting down and sucking a bruise into his skin. Louis pulls back and straightens up.

"Now wrap your arms around my neck and don't let go".

Harry does and Louis pushes his thighs up till his legs are around his waist.

"Okay, now lift your legs so your calves are on my shoulders and just ride me baby", Louis instructs with a smirk.

Thank god Harry does yoga, because he's actually flexible enough to put his legs up over Louis' shoulder even in a crouching position. The pleasure is doubled as he feels Louis cock instantly curve into his prostate which makes him scream out.

"Oh my god louis yes! Yes- there right there fuck!"

Harry moves his hips up and down, constantly having Louis' cock brush his prostate, and it just feels so amazing!

Louis reaches between Harry's legs and grabs his cock, pumping it a few time just to make Harry whine. He reaches lower and rubs around Harry's stretched out rim.

"So tight baby! Feel so good around my cock", Louis says, picking up the speed and pumping his cock in and out of Harry's hole.

Some of his cum spills out the sides when his cock drags out, and he pushes it back in, hoping to fill his baby up in a few minutes. They've been going at it for an hour and 25 minutes, he needs to get Harry over the edge soon.

"So beautiful baby, look at you, your greedy little cunt opening up so easy for my cock hm?", Louis says in a soft voice, slowly bringing Harry into an orgasm.

Harry pants out heavily, "ugh, yes Lou, want you, all- all the time. Need you please, please ma- make me come. Please!"

Louis pushes in 3 more times and Harry's cock spurts out small strings of come, already having come once.

"Mmmh, come on Loubear, fill me up please, want to feel you in here"

Harry's point down to his stomach. He takes his legs down, and winces a little having them being up for so long, his legs are soar.

He leans closer to Louis' ear and sucks a bruise to the under side of it.

"Come on sir" Harry whispers into his ear.

"Don't you want to get my pretty. Little. Pink. Pussy, dripping?"

Harry licks up Louis throat, kissing the freshly made hickey and ride Louis into an orgasm. Hips frantically meeting Louis' thrusts up. Louis pushes in one more time and comes. Holding Harry down till the last pulse of come is buried in Harry's hole. His baby can be so naughty with his words sometimes.

harry whimpers, frantically after that, the vibrator becoming to much for him. louis rubs Harry's back and slowly takes it out, turning if off and tossing on the table. 

"Mmm, Lou, that was so fun! We should do role play more often" Harry smirks up at Louis.

"Sure, why not, if I get to hear that dirty mouth of yours that often we can do it whenever you want." Louis pants out heavily.

Harry slowly removed himself from Louis' lap and rubs at his thighs. He's so soar!

Louis stands on shaky legs and comes up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his middle and kisses his neck.

"Oh honey, your legs must be so soar, how about when we get back to the house, I'll run us a hot bath, and we can lie in it until we look like prunes hm?"

Harry giggles, turning around and giving Louis a kiss, turning it into more kisses, before it continues as a full on make out session. After a minute or two of tangling tongues and hot lip sucks, they break apart.

"I love you my sweet baby" Louis says, cupping Harry's cheek in his hand.

Harry turns his head, leaning into the touch, "I love you too boobear, now we should put our clothes on because I'm really tired and I just wanna go home and cuddle with my beautiful," kiss to the cheek "wonderful" kiss to the other cheek, "amazing" and kiss on the lips "spouse" Harry pulls back with a dimpled smile.

"Anything for you baby, anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good. I got lazy around the end, heh, details are hard :p.


	8. Wild ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, Harry really wants to get this position on his check list, and a little surprise based off the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I finished this beast of a fic, Jesus Christ the relief, this has been nagging at me to finish for months. Anyways thank you all so much for reading this! I cants believe how much attention it's gotten. Hopefully this last chapter doesn't disappoint. And I would appreciate it so much if you come check out my tumblr, devtrix, I have a few Larry drawing if you wanna check those out, the tag is devart. But anyways thank you so so much, maybe I'll write a few one shots, I've had a few ideas for story's, I have a boxing Harry AU in the beginning stages written but idk about finishing it... Also and 80 days around the world AU and mob boss Harry AU? Because I like dark Harry!???? Idk, we'll see. Anywhoser hope this is good, gotta go, have fun. Love you all.

 

 

"Ugh, yeah, just, ugh, stick it in." Harry said.

"Like this?"

"No, oh shit wait, je-SUS Christ!" Harry yelled as he flopped backwards on the bed beside Louis.

"Ugh, this is harder then I thought it'd be" Harry pouts.

"Aw baby, it's okay, this position is a little weird anyways, how about we-"

"Nooooooo" Harry whines, cutting Louis off with a pout.

"We have to at least get ur dick in me! All the other girls at work gloat about finishing all 8 positions, there must be penetration for it to count, the least we can do is get the tip in" Harry says, continuing his pouting.

Louis tries not to laugh, he really does, but his baby looks so cute when he gets pouty, he can't help but giggle a little. He brings a hand up to cup Harry's cheek.

"Stop laughing at me!" Harry's face contorts into a scowl, like an angry kitten.

"I'm- im not laughing at you- k-kitten!" Louis says between giggles.

"Okay if you're not gonna take this seriously, then I'm just gonna leave" Harry says meekly. He gets up from the bed, only to have strong hands wrap around his hips as he's dragged back down to the bed.

"Oh sweetheart, my beautiful sunshine baby" Louis coos into the crook of Harry's neck, leaving little kisses on the skin to calm him down.  
He brackets Harry's head with an arm on each side and pushes himself up to hover his face over Harry's, looking into his eyes.

"Hazza, let's remember that it's not a competition" Louis starts, pressing kisses to Harry's face in between words. "This is about you and me, enjoying our time together and having a little fun".

Harry still pouts but reluctantly nods his head in agreement. Louis playfully bites the tip of Harry nose which makes him giggle in return. Harry leans up and kisses Louis on the lips, sweet and slow.

Harry pulls back, "okayyy, you're right, but can we try one more time pleaseeee! Please please please! Just the tip at least!

Louis lays his head on Harry's chest, giggles racking through his body. "Louuuu, I'm being serious!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry baby, we'll try, at least the tip." Louis gives Harry a kiss and gets back in position.   
  
Louis lies back down with one leg bent. Harry straddles his body sideways and slowly lowers himself, grabbing Louis' cock and guiding into his hole. He sways a little, but this time Louis catch his hips before he could stumble over backwards like last time.

"Oh my, oh my god, Lou! We're doing it, ha! Can't wait till I go into the shoot tomorrow Bragging to all the girls how- ah!"

Harry stops his little rant mid gasp as Louis' cock hits his prostate directly.

"Oh fuck, of fuck Louis, right there! Mmmm, please, so good"

Harry lifts his hips up and down fucking onto Louis cock hard. Louis hasn't said anything so far, he can't, how could he when all he could feel was absolute bliss. Jesus Christ, all he can feel is Harry's tight little hole squeezing his dick so hard each time he pushes his hips up. If feels so fucking good. These Cosmo girls really know what they're talking about.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good right now, little cunt squeezing me so well, fucking amazing you are"

"Ah, ugh, fuck lou, so good, so big, love daddy's big cock in me, mmm please! Move!"

Louis could of died, he literally could have died, this was worthy of a "sex sent me to the ER" story. They have been walking around this subject for a while, Harry's never said it out Louis but has left little hints here and there. He even came home with a baby pink crop top that had "daddy's princess" written on it. Louis raised his eyebrows but never said anything, just let Harry have his fun. But now that's Harry's put it out in the open, their fun can begin. See, he's just been waiting for Harry to make the first move, this way he knows Harry's comfortable with playing.

"Fuck baby!, your trying to kill me huh?, don't worry princess, daddy's got you gonna fuck you so hard."

Louis places his hands on Harry's hips and slows him down to a stop causing Harry to whine loudly.

"No daddy no. Please move please! Sorry if I was being bad, sorry!"

Harry thinks he did something wrong, making Louis wanna stop all together. But that's not the case, he wants to give his baby the best so he thinks finishing off in a different position would be better for them. Harry is slowly going into a different head space by the sounds of his pleading so Louis quickly reassure him.

"Baby, baby, relax, daddy's not mad at you, you weren't being bad" Louis says, slowly helping Harry up and off his cock. He gathers Harry in his lap to calm him down.

"Shhh, baby angel, you were so good for daddy, you're okay pumpkin, you're fine"

Harry sniffles a little and looks up at Louis, "really? Daddy isn't mad, baby did good?"

Louis kisses his cheeks and forehead, "yeah baby, so good, the best! I think that finishing this off would be better in a different position is all, one we're familiar with. Okay baby?"

Harry smiles a little and nods his head, they kiss for a bit, just calming down for now. They deepen the kiss and Louis Gently pushes Harry down to the bed, laying on his back, still keeping the kisses up. Louis break it off and gets between Harry's thighs.

"Ready for daddy baby?, look at this pretty pink cunt, fucked open from daddy's cock huh? Want more princess?" Louis rubs the tip of his cock over Harry's hole a few time, not quite in. Harry nods his head quickly. "Beg for it baby"

"Please daddy's, hasn't baby been good? Baby wants daddy's cock in him right now please!" Harry states innocently, the irony was his hand sneaking down and rubbing his finger around his hole throughout his little plea, biting his bottom lip and giving Louis puppy eyes.

"Oh baby, your are just so beautiful, how can I ever deny that face?, so good for me baby, feel even better around me. Gonna give my pretty baby what he wants"

Louis enters the tip of his cock in, followed by the rest in one quick thrust. He speeds his hips up gradually, grunting all over the place. He loves missionary the most, because he can see his baby better this way. See his beautiful face contort into pleasure, his red lip caught between his teeth, faint tear stains on the sides of his cheeks. Beautiful curls, matted to his forehead and around the pillow like a halo.

"Fuck, daddy, so close! Gonna come, can I come daddy? Please!"

"Go ahead baby, come for daddy"

A few more thrusts later and Harry's coming, squirting all over his tummy and clenching hard around Louis' cock. Louis pulls out and starts to jerk off in the direction of Harry's puckering hole.

"Oh daddy, so good, thank you so much, want you to come now please, come all over baby's hole, want it so bad, my little pussy needs to be filled please!"

Louis lost it, moaning loudly and coming all over Harry's hole. After a few more strokes he looks down at the mess he's made. Harry's lying there breathless, come on his cute little tummy and his pink little hole clenching on nothing but the come covering it. Louis swipes all the come back into Harry's hole, grabbing a plug from their nightstand and slowly pushes it in.

"Thanks for the plug daddy, love you so much!" Harry sleepily giggles.   
  
"You're very welcome baby, and I love you to".

Louis gets up, goes to there bathroom and gets a rag to wet with cool water. He comes back and cleans up Harry and himself. He shuts off the light on the nightstand as darkness envelopes their room. They both get under the covers, Louis spooning Harry from behind.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Lou?"

"Did you like today's role play?"

"Mmm, yeah, I loved it a lot, like how you took care of me and calmed me down."

Louis kisses the side of Harry's face and plays with his hair.

"I guess that means we should do it more often huh?"

"For sure yeah, sleepy now though", Harry says through a yawn.

"Love you daddy goodnight"

"Sleep tight baby, love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good, again thank you to all who has read and subscribed, come say hi on tumblr @devtrix, love you all, byeeee. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Pshhht I don't know how to end things, ha what's an ending?Okayyy, hope that wasn't lame, again thank you so much for reading :). This fic will be in chapters, a new chapter for each position. My tumblr is devtrix that's where I'll post updates and my personal blog is surftrix. Sorry I'm not really good at grammar, and the smut was kinda ehh, but yeah I'll be writing more later, if anybody has any suggestions please feel free to tell me in the comments and thanks again for reading. :)


End file.
